Larry Albert W. Wily
Larry Albert W. Wily or also called Dr. Willy, Dr. Wiley, and Dr. Waily and L.A.W.W. is the stereotypical mad scientist as he schemes to take over the world, creating several robots to help him. Though Wily's schemes were stopped time and time again, this did not stop him from being recorded in history as a legendary mad scientist, his legacy continuing even into the next century before the events of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Appearance Dr. Wily is an elderly human male, balding and gray-haired with a hairstyle that almost resembles wings sprouting from the side of his head. Wily wears fairly a white shirt with a tie, brown shoes and belt, and blue jeans, the only unconventional part of the outfit being his lab coat. Personality Dr. Wily is arrogant, self-obsessed, treacherous, and immensely proud of his own genius, not to mention his mustache. Despite numerous experiences with attempting to control powerful forces only for them to threaten him as well as his enemies, he is constantly attempting to bend such forces to his will. These qualities, which Dr. Eggman shared, formed the basis of their friendship, but also led to conflict between the two. Furthermore, there existed a number of differences between the pair that proved to be the breaking point between them. Most of all, Albert in time came to realize that Eggman's rather extreme methods were from the remains of the Galactic Empire. While he enjoys watching his creations bring about destruction and mayhem in his name, Wily prefers to humiliate his enemies-at least in the case of Dr. Light. Wily also enjoys having minions with personality and free will. Abilities Like Eggman, Wily possesses little in terms of physical ability, instead relying on his mechanical genius. A skilled inventor, designer, and technician. Background Dr. Wily was at one time Dr. Light's colleague in the Robert University of Technology, however he became a bitter rival during their professional lives. Wily and Light created many robots, being responsible for advancements in the field of robotics. Though Wily won many awards in his time, he was consistently upstaged by Dr. Light, and this wounded his pride. Tired of being one step behind Dr. Light, he moved to the Pacific Ocean and created a giant robot factory to set out to rule the world. Wily went missing for a long time. Meanwhile, Dr. Light completed Proto Man, the first humanoid robot with feelings. However, Proto Man had a defect in his Solar Reactor, and he left Dr. Light's lab fearing to be changed, wandering around the world on his own. Dr. Wily came across Proto Man (who is presumed to have fallen unconscious or broken) and modified him, giving him a new nuclear core and additional equipment. Unfortunately for Proto Man, a defect still existed in his reactor. Dr. Wily continued with his plans to conquer the world, while Dr. Light continued creating robots to help humanity. After an unknown time, Wily enacted his evil scheme: exclaiming he would achieve this by stealing six of Dr. Light's industrial robots and reprogramming them. See Also *Albert W. Wily Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon